The development of nonlinear transmission line microwave sources for applications such as high power microwave, laser weapon and mobile platforms includes several significant challenges for dielectric materials, including the need for high permittivity, low dielectric loss, high frequency, high voltage pulse, and a pulse repetition rate. These requirements drive the development of nonlinear dielectric materials film with a very high dielectric properties and breakdown strength under pulse power.
The interaction of transient high power electromagnetic pulses with materials requires the inclusion of nonlinear effects in the constitutive relation for the material. The change of inductance (L) or capacitance (C) in transmission line materials can directly change the voltage of the pulses that propagate on the line because the phase velocity of the wave is v=1/SQR(LC). Although ceramics exhibit high permittivity, they are restricted by low breakdown strength. Similarly, the magnetic materials are greatly limited to a relatively lower frequency due to the significant increase in the magnetic loss and low breakdown strength. These materials also lose their permeability at high frequencies and the corresponding nonlinear effect. It is therefore desirable to have a nonlinear composition that exhibits high dielectric strength, high permittivity, and low dielectric loss, and is not limited by high operating frequencies.